


【漢康】Serendipity is life (噗浪安價)

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※漢康雙人類刺青AU，以鞘繼畫的這系列的設定為基礎！☆絕對要先看過的設定出處：https://www.plurk.com/p/ntz8dthttps://www.plurk.com/p/nuqrst原始安價過程→ https://www.plurk.com/p/nuryai
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 15





	【漢康】Serendipity is life (噗浪安價)

漢克是名刺青藝術家，他有個規矩，來店的人只能接受他的設計，如果是網路上隨便抓張圖就要讓他照樣刺的，安德森先生會請他滾出去。因此如果不在漢克現成的設計圖冊中選，要討論設計圖案和實際刺青之間往往需要客人來現場至少兩次。

漢克就像許多老職人一樣，不太喜歡使用網路溝通，儘管因應時代的潮流他也學會拍下新的手繪設計圖上傳到Instagram，但幾乎不回留言和私訊，最多就是在照片下面說個幾句這次新圖案的發想過程。

儘管他的規矩多，但漢克風格獨具且手藝精湛，加上人們對藝術家有點古怪脾氣似乎覺得理所當然，於是漢克的小店生意向來不錯。

在漢克替那個給了他一點小驚奇感的，叫康納的年輕人刺了他最新的設計後兩周，對方又回來店裡了。

一開始漢克還以為是不是傷口照料的過程出了問題，但康納說沒有，恢復得很完美，他還讓漢克檢查了一下他手腕上的作品。

「那麼你是為什麼又回來？」

「這裡是刺青店鋪不是嗎？」康納說：「我是想來預約下次的刺青。」

「啊，當然。」漢克拿下他的眼鏡：「那麼，你有看上的圖，或者有一段故事要和我分享？」

「對於這次的設計委託我只有一個要求。」

「說。」

「我想要一個……」康納頓了一下，指了指漢克捲起袖口露出的右手臂：「和你身上相似的圖案，而其他人不能使用，我要買斷。」

在那一個禮拜後他們交往了，而漢克表示這是他聽過最妙的表白方法。

「Serendipity is life.」這是康納身上第一個由漢克給予的刺青，翻譯成梵文以後在右手腕上扣了半圈，抬起手時偶然能看見它從襯衫袖口底下溜出來。

文字是漢克想的，寫成梵文則是康納的意見。

當時青年說：「我認為這句話很好，但是我希望不是每個看見它的人都能馬上明白其中意義。」

後來漢克才知道康納私心的意思是，他想讓這句優美的話語成為他們間的秘密，不只是藝術家與顧客之間的關係，而是共享某句暗語的同伴。

「你多久以前開始關注我的？」交了小男朋友以後，漢克的心情明媚許多，康納會在放假的時候來店裡陪他，偶爾沒有客人時，他們就聊聊天。

「大約兩年之前。」康納最近開始學著幫漢克整理一些工具，他的腦袋很好，邏輯嚴明且有條理，漢克在知道這個年輕人是大證券公司的金融分析師後還開玩笑地說要讓他替自己管理投資保險和養老金，沒想到他還真的一口答應，並且有模有樣地列了一份規劃出來，弄得漢克不好意思講自己只是隨口說說的。

「兩年？」漢克微訝：「那你怎麼現在才來找我？」

「我花了好一段間才下定決心，而且我之前不住底特律，最近是因為調職的關係才搬來。」康納將針按粗細排好：「一開始我偶然在網路上看見有人推薦你的刺青店，於是點進去看……我為那些超出我想像範疇的線條和色彩著迷，花了一個晚上將你的作品全部看完，在此之前我從沒考慮刺青這件事。後來我找了家店，因為沒什麼想法，刺青師就畫了個曲線花紋給我。」

漢克突然覺得心裡有點酸溜溜的：「要是你早點來就好了，我給你設計更好看的。」

「我身上還有很多地方是為你留白的。」康納溫和地說：「知道要調來底特律，我第一時間就想到一定要光顧你的店。」

漢克想想也是，他搓著下巴看康納彎腰背對他忙碌的模樣，青年的白襯衫繃在骨肉勻稱的背上，他剛好站在窗邊，有一道光影打在上面。

「我有個靈感，」漢克突然說：「我要在你身上畫個大的──你必須有一對美妙的翅膀。」

漢克拉下鐵捲門店休一天專門為康納服務，現在多數刺青師會用轉印的方式將畫好的圖案先弄到想要的部位皮膚上然後進行割線，但漢克不是，他延續著較傳統的做法，直接用筆在皮膚上畫圖。

因為這樣，即使是從圖冊裡選擇以前的設計，每一次經過他的手重新畫出來都會有些許差異，那是配合每位顧客、按照他當下靈感更動的微調。

人們就愛這「獨一無二」的感覺。

康納脫下上衣趴在刺青床上，漢克首先拿起黑筆，慢慢地在他背上勾出一對大翅膀的輪廓。

但是康納卻一反平時的安分，漢克每畫幾撇他就顫抖一次，直到有一根羽毛的線條岔開來，漢克停下手無奈地問：「你該不會背後怕癢？」

「對不起，我之前也沒察覺到。」康納半轉過臉：「似乎……那裡是敏感帶。」

「……哪裡？」漢克看著燈光下散布著點點小痣的細膩皮膚，這片地方太美了，一塊潔白的畫布，等著他填滿。

「肩胛那帶……噢！」

漢克惡趣味地摩娑著手下的肌肉，康納的體態很好，沒有被視為病態美的明顯翼狀蝴蝶骨，肩胛只自然地微微有點起伏，撫過去很滑順。

「只有這裡嗎？還是全部？」

「漢克。」康納小小叫了年長的男友一聲，嗓音裡有著微微的低啞。

「怎麼了？」

「你這樣繼續觸碰我，我會興奮起來。」

漢克喜歡康納的誠實以及他現在微微泛紅的耳垂，氣氛好得不得了，曖昧的情感在他們之間流淌打轉，讓整個本來是工作用的小空間都旖旎了起來。

「我關店本來不是打算做這種事的……」漢克嘆道：「但是你太迷人了，讓我很有衝動。」

「在這裡可以嗎？」康納問。

「這裡是我的地盤，年輕人。」漢克扯下自己的工作圍裙：「我想拿來做什麼就能做什麼。」

「漢克。」康納又叫了他一聲，似乎想從床上爬起來，但是漢克按住了他。

「再讓我看看你的背後。」刺青藝術家刻意在整片背部來回撫摸，記住康納特別有反應的區塊，然後趁他不備的時候雙手往前伸，掐住了康納胸前的一對點點。

「啊，漢克！」

「噢……多叫幾聲。」漢克揉搓著那兩個觸動康納情慾的小開關，低下頭自腰窩從下往上一節一節舔舐著脊椎的形狀。康納被挑逗得渾身火熱，他整個人都處在籠罩之下，漢克龐大的侵略感在他眼中充滿了性張力。

漢克連舔帶吻到了康納乾淨的脖頸、耳後，年長的他在床上很懂得如何對付這聰明小夥子，康納雖然沒明白說過，但他知道他最愛這種稍微有點被支配的感覺。

平常漢克可能會直接給他想要的，但是今天……

「在我畫草稿時喜歡亂動的傢伙會被我視作壞顧客。」男人輕舔康納溫熱的耳廓，將他低沉的嗓音近距離送進去：「說說看，我該怎麼罰你？」

康納思考片刻：「我想要你在我身上多留一些印記，還有……」

「還有什麼？」

康納下意識舔了舔乾燥的嘴唇：「我想體驗限制射精。」

「老天，你真是……」

青年努力扭過腦袋對後方的男人傳遞眼神：「可以嗎？」

「可別哭。」漢克只說了這麼一句。

康納的身體因為這句帶有危險性的話而微微戰慄起來，他起了興奮的雞皮疙瘩。

刺青床容納不下兩個人，於是漢克依舊站在床邊，把康納翻過來，俯身罩在他上方加重力道吮吻啃咬烙下一個個痕跡，他掰開康納纏上來的手臂：「不，不，現在起沒有我的許可你不准亂動。」

「好吧。」

漢克唯獨對一個部位溫柔，那就是康納的左腹側，那裡有他親手刺上的指南針花樣，是他們定情的證明。男人的鬍鬚輕輕刮過那個部位，深情得康納幾乎要對自己的刺青吃醋了。

「漢克，我可以脫褲子嗎？」

「我替你脫。」漢克解下康納的皮帶抽出它扔到一旁，很快就拉開他一向燙線筆挺的西裝褲拉鍊，裡面的東西早在被撫摸背部時就已經微微動情，現在則是更加有精神了。

「讓我看看這小康納，」漢克調笑道：「我要修改一下剛剛的話──你可以哭，但待會它可不准隨便哭。」

「我會努力忍耐。」康納認真地說。

「我居然會覺得你這種時候講這樣的話也挺可愛的？」漢克聳肩，他褪下康納的內外褲，讓他渾身上下只剩一雙襪子。

在康納的注視之中，漢克毫不囉嗦地動手搓弄起他的小兄弟，在頂端稍微分泌出液體的時候，中年男人稍微將腦袋兩側垂落的灰髮往耳後別好，低下頭去。

「不！」康納驚呼出聲：「不，漢克，我來之前沒有洗澡……啊……」

「你早晚不都各洗一次？我嚐起來沒什麼味道……不過我剛剛就想問了……你是不是換了肥皂？」漢克將龜頭含住把前液舔了個乾淨，咂嘴：「之前身上的香味不太一樣。」

「……是。」眼前畫面太過色情，康納的顴骨附近燒紅一片。

「真可愛。」

康納不知道漢克在評論著哪裡，因為他年長健壯的情人交互舔舐和摳弄著自己的馬眼，一對淡藍的眼珠還玩味地直直望著他，康納像被吸住一樣無法迴避那道熱辣侵略的目光，只能感覺快感逐漸堆疊，再堆疊……

「這裡也很想要了？」隨著話音剛落，漢克用上了另一隻手，指尖往康納屁股後面探，碰上了一縮一縮的入口。

「漢克……唔。」

「我知道你其實很貪心。」漢克掐了他的腰一把：「不許挺起來。」

康納趕緊放鬆躺平：「我帶了新的潤滑液，在我外套口袋裡。」

「來我的工作室還帶那種東西，你是什麼意思？」漢克笑著問。

「巧合，只是之前那條快用完了而已。」康納解釋。

安德森先生對這沒有情調的真實回答「嘖」了一聲表達嫌棄，他去拿了那條潤滑液過來，在手掌上擠了一坨稍微握暖等它化成滑溜水狀，然後就往康納的陰莖底端和股溝裡抹。

「不准扭腰，把腿張開。」

漢克沒花多久時間就讓兩根手指順暢進出已經被開發過的後穴，模擬性交般越來越快速抽插，甚至弄出聲音來，前列腺被粗糙指腹頂壓、龜頭又被漢克用嘴和手雙重服侍，康納的眼神逐漸失焦，除了胡亂呻吟著享受滅頂快感以外什麼都感覺不到。

青年的聲調裡逐漸帶出了含著鼻音的柔和哭腔：「啊！漢克！是的……快一點……啊！要射了，要射了！」

於是漢克立刻停下所有動作，康納被卡在高潮前的最後一步卻得不到刺激，他閉上眼竭力忍住，但還是有一滴揉雜了歡愉和慾火難耐的淚水被眼眶擠了出來，從他側著的臉頰滑下。

「求我讓你射，這個就是這種規則。」漢克好心地對顯然是沒被這麼玩過的小情人循循善誘。

康納難耐地繃緊身體，他似乎一時想不到什麼好的台詞，只能呻吟著重複「求你……哦，拜託，求你……」

漢克好不容易才壓下臊熱的火氣，該死，康納老實得沒想到要自己伸手摸，在那邊想扭又忍著不敢太明顯的模樣真是異常色情！

「不行，不給。」漢克搓了搓指頭，想起康納在床上是不開黃腔的，他突然很想聽聽：「……要講些騷話才行，你總看過些片子吧？」

「唔……」康納像離水的魚一樣喘氣，爾後又抿起下唇，好半天才輕敲搖著腰擠出一些破碎的詞句：「漢克……呃嗯……『老公，把我操到射』……？」

「噢操你的，我也很想操，但是這床太小！」不知道他哪裡看來的，總之就算是這麼一句有些棒讀的騷話也讓漢克慾火焚身，從正經人嘴裡聽見這種話衝擊力不可謂不大。

「我忍不住了。」漢克宣布，他伸出手快速撸動康納的下身，讓對方仰著脖頸高潮了，剛才被限制的精液猛地噴出，濺在他裸露的小腹上，甚至還有些沾到了胸口。

「讓你爽了一回，該我了吧？」漢克揉著自己硬梆梆的大兄弟，忙不迭解開褲鏈把它掏出來透透氣：「快快，也幫我一次。」

他們交往的時間不長，康納還沒幫漢克專門服務過這個地方。對於未知的好奇和蠢動的慾念交融在一起，康納沒想太多，他爬起來從自己下身處抹了一點潤滑液上來，再伸手握住那根碩大的陽物將它的柱身也弄得滑溜，學習漢克剛才對待他的模式，用手仔細撸弄套動，近距離觀察它的熱度和形狀。

漢克正想說點什麼時，康納突然往前靠，一口親上他的前端。

那舌尖在打著轉，像是要往尿道口裡頭鑽，漢克舒爽地嘆息，這小夥子偶爾表現木訥，卻意外地有一根靈巧的舌頭。

康納做到一半便含著陰莖往上看，棕色的溫和眼睛像在問漢克他是否做得對不對、好不好？

「乖男孩。」漢克故意這麼說，康納的眼睛稍稍彎了起來，看得漢克很想把他的頭髮給亂揉一通：「來，再替我吹一吹。」

康納的眼神中一瞬間流露出了疑惑，然後他會意地眨眨眼，隨即吐出了嘴裡水光淋漓的肉莖，鼓起雙頰往上頭「呼」地吹了口長氣。

漢克被大兄弟上頭傳來的涼意激得一抖：「噢不是！不是這種吹法！」

「那要怎麼做？請教我。」

「哎算了不要吹，用吞的吧。」漢克摸了摸康納的頭頂，讓他抬起一隻手來讓自己握住：「第一次？我動作會慢點，不舒服的話你就捏我的手，我會停下。」

康納答應了，於是他一面和漢克牽著手一面乖乖張開唇瓣讓對方的大肉棒再次進到口腔裡。

「含著，用力吸我……嗯，很好……我會往裡面動一動……」

漢克緩慢地漸漸往裡抽插，每一下都往深處更推進一點點，期間康納按照指導努力地吸吮著，漢克太粗大了，沒多久就頂住了他的喉頭，康納反射性嚥了一下，被擠壓了這麼一次令漢克舒服地叫了出來並再度往前挺，嘴裡塞得滿滿的康納被頂出了生理性的淚水，他下意識想握緊漢克的手，卻又在看見男人閉著眼情動不已的神情時猶豫著放鬆了，甚至他還勇敢地再往裡吞了一點。

「太深了？」漢克當然有感受到手裡剎那間的力道變化，他趕緊往後退一點：「康納，你還好嗎？」

青年吐出了嘴裡的東西，擦著唇輕咳兩聲：「還好。」

「抱歉，我不該勉強你。」漢克安撫地摸摸他的臉頰。

康納堅持道：「我希望之後能再有機會練習。」

「這真是個讓人無法拒絕的提案。」

「你還勃起著，不如……」康納趴在刺青床上轉過身去，抬起屁股拉開一邊的臀瓣，露出還殘留著潤滑液的穴口：「用這裡好嗎？」

「我這裡沒有保險套，」漢克吞了口口水：「哦，還是你身上也有帶那個？」

「沒有。」康納回答，同時搖晃起腰部邀請：「沒關係的，可以進來。」

漢克一巴掌拍上眼前這片白皙的屁股蛋，握著硬挺的東西再康納的穴口附近畫圓，塗開潤滑液後往裡插，都到這種地步還不上的話，他就是聖人了。

小小的刺青床晃動起來，上面的人被頂得必須緊緊握住床沿才能確保自己不被撞下去，他們呻吟著、大口呼吸喘氣、在小小的、隱密的刺青房間裡發洩愛慾。

「呼……啊。」

在最後關頭，漢克拔了出來盡數射在康納的腰窩上，而康納在途中又被插得乾性高潮了一回，整個人又軟又熱差點趴了下來，全靠漢克握住腰。

站著做果然有點累，漢克心想，他抽了濕紙巾替康納擦，結果只勾出了大致輪廓的那雙翅膀在他的清理下暈開了線條。

「嗯……唔？」刺青藝術家挑了挑眉毛：「康納。」

被撞得屁股泛紅的康納維持著原本的姿勢不想動：「怎麼了，漢克？」

「我有新靈感了！幸好剛才沒直接下手，我要改你背上的圖案形狀，再加一點元素──」

於是康納默默地思考起來：不知道在正式刺完以前會進行多少次性愛，夠不夠自己把口交的技術練好？

時光逐漸流逝，漢克與康納的相伴即將迎來周年紀念，在這期間康納的身上增加了好幾個漢克經手的作品，身上的刺青數量總共達到七個。

背後的大型翅膀主體從一開始收攏著的發想改成了振翅飛翔的模樣，它頂端的羽毛尾稍微越過康納的肩線，若是穿著比較寬領的家居服便能從脖頸邊緣稍微窺見一點引起人探究慾望的色彩，而它的全貌是專屬於漢克的。

康納明白漢克喜歡在什麼情況下看見它，所以他特地準備了一番，在紀念日的當周，挑選刺青店店休日的那天邀請漢克去「成年人的約會場所」。

是的，就是賓館。

漢克對於這大膽的提議感到新鮮，當天他們約好在漢克家碰頭，先進行一起料理和用餐的小約會，飯後待在沙發上時差點就擦槍走火，還是康納叫停的：「不，漢克，這要留到晚點做。」

「我快不及了。」

「我也是。」

到了預約好的高級情趣賓館，他們共同在大按摩浴缸裡洗澡，有別於平日的場所使他們心中都有著異樣的興奮和期待。

「噢老天，康納，這床真大，躺四個人都不成問題吧？」

「情趣用品也很齊全，」康納觀察著房間角落投影出的販賣品選單：「但我認為要使用的話，不要當場挑選，還是自己事先挑好的會比較適合。」

「你的意思是……」

康納對他微笑，從隨身包裡掏出他的「驚喜」：「我上週特地買了兩樣。」

他手上拿著陰莖環和震動按摩棒，漢克呼吸一滯：「自備玩具，你今天很主動啊……不過怎麼都是拆封過的？」

「當然是因為我在購買以後自己試用過，必須先評估品質。」康納輕鬆地說，青年往左右拉開白色的浴袍露出鎖骨：「我們開始吧，漢克。」

漢克也解衣，他健壯的身軀上有濃厚的毛髮和年輕時就紋在身上的大塊刺青，彰顯出成熟男人的粗獷野性。

康納特地轉過去讓漢克看浴袍從他肩頭慢慢滑落的模樣，果然漢克立刻從後面攬了上來，在他的後頸處用鬍鬚磨蹭：「我實在愛極了你好看的背。」

「你想先用哪個？」康納溫和地徵詢意見。

「當然是一起。」漢克哈哈笑，他將年輕人按下來，兩個人面對面躺好，康納的私密處被抹上一大堆潤滑液，他要漢克幫他將陰莖環套在根部的地方。

「你這是迷上被限制射精的感覺？」

「偶爾為之，不能太頻繁，否則──」

眼看他似乎要開啟說明模式，漢克趕緊用嘴唇堵住他的，手裡摸索著勃起的小康納，將已經套入龜頭的矽膠製圓環慢慢推到底。

「呼……」康納體諒漢克的忙碌，為了節省時間抱著一邊大腿自己進行擴張，漢克見他這麼勤勞，於是只玩弄前面和撫摸他的紋身。兩人不時交換啵出響聲的吻，讓情色的氣氛更加膨脹。

「漢克，」康納用手指搗了一會，覺得應該可以了：「能請你替我把按摩棒拿來嗎？」

「嗯哼。」漢克伸手將旁邊的彩色情趣用品抓來，意味深長地問：「你之前先玩過這東西幾次？」

「就一次，嘗試而已。」

「是嗎？」漢克尋找著開關：「腿再拉開一點，我替你塞進去。」

康納乖巧照做，漢克將那根按摩棒淋上潤滑戳進泥濘軟嫩的穴口，左右旋轉著往裡插入。

「漢克，請慢一點……」

「這東西跟我的屌哪個好？」漢克換上比較嚴厲的口吻：「難道你比較喜歡自己這樣玩？」

「你誤會了，」康納趕緊解釋：「我只想和你一起使用。」

「姑且信你。」只想開開玩笑的漢克被康納當真的樣子逗樂了，這根棒子做工看起來挺精緻的，重點是比他的尺寸小，看來康納的確是不敢一上來就嘗試太大的東西。

「我要開震動了？」漢克舔唇：「直接開二段可以吧？」

「好……啊啊。」

漢克一手操作著震動的棒子擠壓康納的前列腺，另一手挑逗他前面硬挺的小康納，前後夾攻的刺激加上漢克貼上來不斷吻他，備受寵愛的感覺讓康納腦子裡飄飄然的，對於漢克的各種葷話有問必答，腔調柔軟得不像平時那個幹練的金領菁英。

「舒不舒服？」

「很舒服……」

「現在你舒服了，那我怎麼辦？」漢克故意問。

康納的腦筋早就被下體的陣陣酥麻攪得成一團亂，他眼神有點迷惘：「我……我不知道。」

「按摩棒就讓你這麼舒服？嗯？」漢克開始吃醋：「想不出來？」

康納討好地親他，胡亂說道：「我、我很抱歉，那，你也進來？」

「哦？你確定？」漢克看了看康納屁股裡露出來微微顫動的按摩棒尾端，跟這玩意一起插？好像還挺新鮮的，不過不知道他的情人能否受得了。

「嗯。」

「嘶……」漢克想了想：「那如果不舒服你就說出來，好嗎？」

漢克將康納的後穴往旁邊再拉開一點，用那早就蓄勢待發的陰莖在入口戳刺試探，一接觸到那棒子震動的感覺就傳了過來，他嘖了一聲：「真夠刺激的。」

漢克調整好角度，心一橫將龜頭用力擠了進去，康納發出短促的呻吟，他清楚感覺到自己的下體被狠狠地撐開堵住，兩根一起……

「我能動一動嗎？」沒想到比預料的還刺激，漢克被吸得緊緊的加上那根棒子還在震動，他快要無法保持稍早的理智：「操，太爽了。」

「是的，可以……」康納自己掰開腿根與屁股，那張貪吃的嘴蠕動著想把漢克的東西往裡吞：「要……撐滿了。」

「哦康納，康納！」漢克手肘撐住床墊，虛壓在青年身上緩慢地抽插起來，和愛人一同為不斷累積的快感渾身滾燙，滑溜窄小的甬道裡攪動著兩根棒子，大量潤滑液在插入時被擠出來又在抽出時吸回去，光聽聲音就淫靡得要命。

「你真是要了我的命……」漢克呼哧喘氣：「太棒了……」

康納也舒爽得不斷扭腰，但是他前面還套著陰莖環，那東西硬是壓抑住了本能的射精慾望，他不斷吟哦，最後用上全身去蹭漢克毛茸的軀體：「我不行了……我想高潮，漢克！」

「好，我的乖男孩……」漢克摸索著去解他的陰莖環，康納長嘆了一口氣，才剛從緊箍裡解放的感覺完全鬆懈下來，漢克忽然加快了頂弄頻率，讓本來就瀕臨邊緣的他毫無防備地被插射了。

「喔呵……操。」漢克被裡面的痙攣緊縮夾得差點也洩出來，但他不想那麼早就把第一發交代在裡面，於是暫時停頓動作稍微挺起身體，等他們都緩一點了才握著康納的膝蓋繼續抽插。

「說點什麼，康納，寶貝。」漢克忘情的時候就會開始甜言蜜語並且哄他講騷話，這一年來康納也被訓練了不少次，他知道漢克喜歡聽什麼……

「操我……操我……」康納抬手抱住漢克的背將他拉下來，指尖在對方背後泛起一層薄汗的雄壯肌肉上輕輕刮搔，仰著脖子懇求地說：「Daddy……」

漢克簡直愛死他了，年輕戀人承歡時一聲聲的「Daddy」讓他血脈賁張，不知不覺他越動越快，努力加大面積接觸，將康納整個人禁錮在他的堅實懷抱裡動彈不得，只能被幹得呻吟連連。

「寶貝，真會叫，再叫幾聲……啊……想要我射給你嗎？唔？」

「射給我……漢克，Daddy！」

「越來……越棒了，乖孩子！」漢克進行最後的衝刺，他們的身軀互相猛烈擊打著，拍出一波一波皮肉的振動，連帶著含糊的話語也顫抖破碎，漢克與康納在對方的臉上到處親吻，像是要將彼此擠進身體，融化在一起。

漢克狠狠嵌入深處，將這一波高潮灌進最裡面的地方，按摩棒還在忠實地按照固定頻率震動刺激，輔助他舒服地長嘆著射了個乾淨。

「漢克……我想休息一下。」康納啞著說，剛才他叫得太大聲，現在回想起來稍微有點羞赧。

或許是新鮮環境加上情趣用品輔助的影響……他還從未這麼放浪過。

他們簡單淋浴了一下降一降體內情熱的溫度，康納預約的是過夜──他們有一整晚的時間可以溫存。

洗完以後他們靠在大床上碰著腳趾閒聊看電影，養好神以後漢克便蠢蠢欲動想要再來第二輪，畢竟他們工作忙碌不能常來這種地方，來了就是該把握機會多做點促進感情的事嘛。

他先是用挨著康納那邊的手去勾對方小指，康納感覺到愛人的碰觸，積極地將手心攤開來讓漢克牽上，十指相扣。

漢克扭頭親了親他的額角：「……你還累嗎？」

「休息夠了。」康納感受到暗示，關掉電視和漢克耳鬢廝磨起來。

這次他們替對方脫衣，漢克很喜歡康納逐漸全裸露出身上刺青的樣子，那會讓他回憶起和康納一同創作並刺上每個圖案的過程。

「記得我替你畫翅膀的時候嗎？」他輕撫康納背上的大圖案。

「後來我們把刺青床和你家裡工作室的那張調換了。」康納翻了半圈，將頭靠在兩條手臂上趴好。

「我不想讓別人再躺那張床嘛。」漢克漫不經心地撫著掌下色彩鮮艷的的裸背：「怎麼？想再在上面來一發？」

「也不是不能，如果你也想……有機會的話。」康納誠實以對。

「哈，真是我的傑作。」漢克粗糙而靈活的大手在康納背後遊走，同時下意識觀察有沒有需要補色的地方，康納的身材維持得很好，手感也是。

他的愛人從鼻子裡應了一聲，敏感帶被這樣撫摸讓他很舒服：「嗯。」

「我要看看你全身的刺青。」漢克檢查翅膀時職業病犯了，但這並不妨礙他同時調情：「然後吻遍他們……」

說著他就低頭親上了翅膀刺青的根部，用極輕的力道啃咬那裡的細膩肌膚。

傑出的作品，配上完美的對象，漢克認為這一幅是他畢生心血中最滿意的之一。

「漢克……」康納閉著眼輕嘆：「我愛你。」

「我也愛你。」漢克納雙飽經風霜的藍眼睛此時盛滿了柔情，康納在他手底下放鬆得很，像乖乖的動物一樣……嗯，大型犬？

康納把滿腔熱情和不矯飾的真誠都給了他，教漢克怎麼能不捧在心上，疼惜珍愛。

「腳抬起來。」

康納翻過來拉起右腿朝著他露出私處，漢克啼笑皆非：「不，我不是說要先看刺青嗎？」

「噢。」康納換了條腿給他，漢克握住他的腳踝，上面是一圈腳鍊般漂亮的藤蔓和葉子，大拇趾皮膚上則有一個小小的十字架。

這兩樣當初是一起紋的，也意外再開發出一個新的敏感帶……漢克想著想著，牙齒就露出來了。

「哦！」康納瑟縮了一下，漢克從他腓骨下緣的突出那裡開始啃咬，吻逐漸蔓延道異常敏感的腳背，然後……扭動的小腳趾一根根被含進嘴裡，感覺到濕軟舌頭在趾縫中滑動。

「哈啊……」

康納動情了，漢克看見他腿間的部位開始有了精神。

「就這麼喜歡被玩腳？」漢克笑笑：「光這樣就能把你弄硬。」

當事人倒是理直氣壯：「我原本也不知道，要漢克弄才有感覺。」

「你偶爾挺會說話。」中年男人放下康納的腳，改拉手：「──不氣人的時候，是真的可愛。」

在康納有點不服和疑惑「我哪裡氣人了」的眼神裡，漢克泰然自若地親起他右手的梵文，這是他第一個替康納紋的刺青，Serendipity is life……可不是嗎。

如果當初康納沒有點進他的作品集，或之後沒有收到底特律的調職，那麼現在這一切就都不會發生。漢克能肯定，這些巧合的環環相扣就是他一生中最美好的機遇了。

再然後是大腿上的孔雀翎，這裡的用色相比其他地方是最妖嬈的，那時候他們深陷熱戀，漢克十分用心地繪出羽毛絲絲的質感，這支鮮妍、高貴的孔雀羽彷彿落在腿上一般，襯托出這具身體的美。

被舔吻大腿根的康納有些按捺不住了，他想請漢克進入正戲，但是漢克惡趣味地拒絕：「還有兩個地方沒檢查呢，不然你自己先拿棒子玩？」

康納還是聽得出來這話不能盡信的，他知道如果真的自己先用按摩棒，待會絕對會被吊胃口吊得更慘，他別無選擇，只能忍著，用漢克最不能抵抗的眼神默默盯著他瞧。

「好吧，好吧，我快點。」漢克敷衍地在他右小臂上的花紋親了幾口就當作看過了那個地方──對於這個不是他動手的刺青漢克向來有種莫名幼稚的小心結──最後就剩下他們定情的指南針圖騰了。

「你這裡怕癢，卻又最喜歡我親這裡。」漢克躍躍欲試，是的，這個指南針是他畢生心血中最滿意的之二。

「漢克，快一點……」康納半捂著嘴不肯笑得太大力，因為漢克在上面「吧喞吧喞」的進攻又是癢又是情欲高漲，有點無所適從。

「唔呣，都檢查完了，照顧得很好。」末了，安德森先生還要這麼說一句。

康納伸手往他的胸口探，溫柔地觸碰上面的圖案，又搭住他的肘彎，滑過長了細毛的強壯前臂：「我也摸完你的了。」

「太隨便。」漢克笑罵。

「我並不是專業刺青藝術家。」康納眨眼。

「好啦，你等不及了吧？」漢克抱住他，揉他的下體：「讓你選，想怎麼做？還是交給我？」

「我來吧。」康納選擇主動，他跨到漢克腿上，因為稍早才做過一次，現在不用太久的擴張就能將漢克的東西吞進去。

「好，隨你喜歡的方式動。」漢克抬頭啄吻康納的下巴，康納垂著眼看他，目光中沉澱著笑意。

「我想一面接吻一面做。」康納說。

「好。」

他們雙唇相接，從細柔碰觸的追逐到深入的法式熱吻，康納前後搖擺的頻率也隨之快速起來，他的後穴吞吐著漢克的陽物，等到逐漸攀上高峰，他不得不放開漢克的舌頭抬起頸子大口喘息以免缺氧。

於是漢克改成去叼他上下滾動的喉結，吮吻造成的紅痕慢慢擴張領土，他溫聲鼓勵著沉醉其中的年輕愛人，雙手輕撫他敏感的肩胛。

漢克將康納抱在身上，從鎖骨又往下親到胸口，康納發出拉長的呻吟，他的一邊乳頭被漢克吸吮著，癢裡面帶著一絲酥麻的疼，那力道重得彷彿要從裡面吸出些什麼來。

「漢克……漢克。」

「抓好我，搖快點，」漢克吐出周圍發紅的乳尖：「我都把肉棒借你用了，快把自己操到高潮。」

這黃腔使康納甬道裡面興奮地縮緊，他努力哼哼著搖動，感受漢克掐他的腰肉，又揉又拍他的屁股……自己的陰莖則是蹭在漢克多毛的肚子上，已經汁水淋淋。

「要到了？」在一起一年了，漢克當然察覺得到康納即將高潮的前兆，他決定加把火，冷不防往上快速頂弄幾下弱點處，讓康納拔高了聲音忍不住射出來。

「……這是犯規。」康納軟軟趴在他的肩上抱怨：「不是說要讓我自己弄嗎？」

「抱歉，你太迷人了。」漢克哄他：「不然我們換個方向再一次。」

康納咬住漢克的脖子肉，在兩排牙齒間輕輾：「明明是你想要，漢克。」

「對啊，我想，你看我還這麼硬。」中年人的臉皮就是比較厚，漢克提議道：「試個從前沒用過的體位？我躺下，然後你轉過去，我想瞧瞧美景。」

「這次不犯規？」

「不犯規。」

康納非常切身地多次體會過漢克勃起一回能有多持久，他的性能力就和壯碩的體型與尺寸呈正比。

總之，在性愛裡沒有讓對方也完成射精達到滿足不是一個好男友該做的事，康納答應了，他先讓對方粗大的陽具退出來，再轉一百八十度對著它坐下去。

「這樣？」康納開始動起來。

「噢太讚了，寶貝，我一直想從這個角度看。」漢克讚嘆。

康納背後的大刺青隨著他上下前後起伏的流暢動作變化形狀，彷彿振翅欲飛，漢克還能看到他的陽具被康納後穴反覆翻出嫩肉努力吞吃著的模樣，他不禁爽得張嘴呻吟，讚美的話不斷往外倒：「你看起來就像是個天使……康納，你好美……噢噢，真會吃，太棒了……」

康納更加賣力了，漢克在性事裡總是不吝於給他自信，反覆誇獎他的魅力，即使等下了床以後他又會變回那個不太好意思講這麼甜蜜話語的中年男人，但康納知道漢克的每一句都是真心誠意，所以每回做愛他都能完全投入其中。

他夾緊了臀快速上下晃動戳刺自己的前列腺，在漢克的下腹上打出啪啪響。

「老天，你要把我榨出來了……康納，哦哦──」

「射給我……」康納壓著鼻音說：「漢克，和我一起高潮？」

「好、好……啊……！」

「嗯──」康納的前端湧出一小股液體，今天高潮得比較多次，已經沒什麼量能射了，他閉上眼，感受漢克的精液從他裡面滿出來的充實滋味。

「……你喜歡嗎？」他啞著聲問。

「愛死了。」漢克插在裡頭不想動，「等等，讓我再享受一下這餘韻。」

「可是我現在很想親你。」

「噢那來吧。」漢克立刻改變心意，他坐起來，從後頭抱住康納的前胸，年輕的愛人側過頭來和他接吻，他們在彼此的唇邊嚐到了汗水的鹹味。

「又要再沖一遍澡了。」漢克說。

康納很輕地應了一聲，他撥了撥自己的頭髮，比起疲憊，更接近慵懶。

「你的周年禮物太棒了。」漢克將臉埋在康納的後肩處，用鬍鬚刮他被嘬出許多紅痕的皮膚：「明年讓我安排，我帶你去旅行，好不好？」

「好……啊。」康納躲了兩下，可是他整個人被圈得緊緊的，屁股裡還塞著半硬的肉棒，根本無處可逃：「好癢，噗，漢克，停下……」

「你知道嗎？我喜歡聽你笑，你平常不怎麼笑出聲。」

「是嗎？」

他們溫存著說些無關緊要的話，等到又一次進浴室清理完，調暗房內燈光並肩躺在床上的時候，非常突然地，漢克彈了起來。

「我看看。」他說著，伸手就拉康納的腰帶。

「嗯？」康納訝異，還要再做嗎？見到漢克如此興致勃勃，他暗自評估了一下體力，想著如果隔段時間再一兩次的話應該還……

他還在思考的時候，漢克差不多已經熟練地將他脫到全裸了，於是康納乾脆順勢歪進了年長愛人的懷裡，打算配合再戰一場。

「這裡！」安德森先生大手抓著康納的半邊屁股，愉快地說：「我有靈感了，這邊再添一個刺青，你覺得如何？」

他想像著往後從後面來，都能見到那個刺青在白嫩的臀上顫動……一定要紋個好圖案才行！

康納連續眨了好幾次眼，然後緩緩地說：「哦。」

「你同意了？」

「嗯，不過我希望你也再刺一個成對的圖樣，」青年目光誠懇：「好嗎，漢克？」

**Author's Note:**

> 又完成了一篇~每次都玩得太快樂，我到底什麼時候才能寫一篇短於萬字的安價XD


End file.
